


Then Take Me

by princesserica84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, POV Ron Weasley, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley is a sex god, Ron has a dirty mouth, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesserica84/pseuds/princesserica84
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts has finished. While others are trying to figure out What Now, Ron & Hermione know what comes next - some private time in the 7th Year Boys Dormitory. Lots of smut. There is a hint of Dominant RonA five minutes after fic. Rated NC-21
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	1. Then Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic! I am so excited to be posting this! Huge thank you to my Alpha editor divagonzo!  
> This is dedicated to Bookwormsknight (Hermiones-amortentia on Tumblr).  
> Please read and review (be kind)  
> I own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns this world and its characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut fic! I am so excited to be posting this! Huge thank you to my alpha editor divagonzo.  
> Please read and review (be kind)  
> I own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns this world and its characters.

Feelings. So bloody many of them. My best friend, the girl I’ve been in love with since I was fucking 15, kissed me. Harry watched Hermione kiss me in front of him. It has been a few hours since the battle. We have both showered and eaten. I know my family is in the great hall right now, but I can’t face that yet. Hogwarts is destroyed, my brother is dead, my ex girlfriend is dead, Snape is dead, Dumbledore is dead, Remus, Tonks and bloody hell, so many people died today. I don’t want to feel that.

All I want to feel is Hermione, fucking want to touch her. This sexual tension between us has been building for years and holy fuck am I ready for it to burst. I want to make her giggle as I take every single piece of clothing off of her body and worship each place I’ve fantasized about for years. I want her looking up at me as she sucks my cock. I want to explore all of her, kissing every inch of her sexy body. I want her running her hands over my lanky frame. I want to tell her I love her. I want to make love to her. I want to shag her brains out and see her beg for more. I need her. I want her to suck my cock like she sucks on her quill when she’s intensely studying her revisions. I need her to scream my name while I fuck her to oblivion.

I am sitting on one of the four posters in the 7th year boys’ dormitory while Hermione is standing a few feet away from me, looking very deep in thought. I stand up and walk to her, looking her in the eyes.

‘What is it, love?’

She looks up at me, finally, and my heart stopped. She is crying but I dunno if its happy or sad or some other feeling I don’t fucking understand.  


‘I need you, Ron. I know so many things happened today but… Can we just put that away for the next few hours? I love you and I need you so much. Please, help me forget, for a while?’

‘What - ‘ I stutter.

‘Make love to me, please.’

Before I know what I’m doing, I pull her to my body and kiss her with desperate hunger, causing a moan to erupt from her. Merlin! Did I really just make Hermione moan? I hesitate before pulling back from her mouth.

‘I need you too. Bloody hell Hermione, I fucking love you!’ I realize that I’m breathing rapidly.

She pulls on my shirt, bringing my head down to snog me senseless. She’s so fucking hot, trying to climb up my body to keep on kissing me. Oh fuck, I’ve got a stiffy and hope I don’t blow yet. Maybe if I tell her what -

‘Before we go further I have to tell you how far things went with Lavender. We never had sex. You have to know that. But I did touch her under her clothes but I never let her touch me below the waist. The only person I ever imagined being with is you. I can’t tell you how many times I have thought about us making love together for our first time.’

She looks at me with so much want in her eyes. ‘Then take me,’ she says before grabbing her wand and casting a contraception spell.

Merlin, did she really just say that? Fuck I love her. ‘Are you sure? I want you so much but we can wait until you are ready.’

‘Yes, I am sure. We’ve waited so long, messed up so much that I won’t wait anymore! Please, I need you, Ron, take me now,’ she pleads.

Hearing her beg me to take her suddenly stirs something new inside me. She’s never trusted me, not like this. She’s never told me that she needs me.

I need to take care of her. To do that, I need to take control.

I push her backwards onto the bed. We are kissing and she’s making all these cooing and moaning sounds that are so hot, making my cock even harder. I move my mouth to her neck and start kissing, sucking, biting, and licking everywhere. Oh damn, she’s got her hands in my hair and pulling on it. Fuck! I need to be closer to her! I grab her waist and climb over her leg so that I’m right in between her legs. Fuck, am I really in between Hermione’s legs? I sit up on my knees to remove my shirt. She sits up as well and does the same, as well as removing her bra. She points her wand, the one from that dead fuckstrumpet Bellatrix, at the curtains of the bed and closes them. Wordlessly, she uses another spell to probably lock them from any interruptions. I see her stow the wand under the pillow. Merlin’s saggy bollocks! I see her tits! They’re amazing tits because they’re hers. ‘Fucking hell you are so beautiful.’ I lunge forward onto her again. She pulls my chest against hers. Our bare skin touching is pure bliss.

I have no idea how I am controlling myself from ripping her knickers off and fucking her into oblivion. I am starved for her. I am lusting for her so much that it’s like she’s a drug and I am addicted. I’m hard as iron and could come any second. Holy fuck now she is rubbing herself against my cock! ‘Mione… if you keep doing that, then this will be over way too soon.’

She’s breathing heavily and almost looks scared? Or maybe not sure how to respond? ‘Then do it now. Please Ron, I need you inside me.’

I separate our chests. I’m slowly kissing down her body. Fuck I need to stop and touch her breasts. I tease her by putting my mouth around her nipple and sucking, while cupping her other breast. This causes her torso to arch upwards. I move my mouth to her other breast and my hand cups the one I just devoured. I see the curse scar left from that night at the Department of Mysteries, the one that nearly killed her the first time. It’s so dark on her pale skin. I drop kisses on it, thanking Merlin she lived through that. 

Should I keep kissing down her body? As much as I want to devour more of her, I can’t fucking wait to be inside her. Still sucking on one of her nipples, I move my hand down to the apex of her thighs and cup her mound. Holy fucking shit I can feel heat radiating between her legs! She is making the sexiest sound I have ever heard in my life. Bloody hell, how have I not already came in my pants? I frantically undo the button of her jeans, pull the zipper and yank her jeans off her legs, causing her to yelp out. My heart stops. Shit! Was I too rough with her? But then I see her make the most erotic smile ever.

She looks adorable and innocent in a pair of white cotton knickers. I growl when I realize that I’m about to take her innocence. Me, Ron Weasley, getting to shag Hermione, as her first, my first. I move my hand to her stomach, pausing slightly to breathe on her neck before plunging my hand into her white knickers. She opens her mouth but no sound comes out as I move past the curly hairs that protect her quim. Holy fuck! She is soaking wet. Bloody hell she’s as turned on as me! Uhhgg I need her!  


‘Mmmm so wet for me.’ I whisper into her ear before sucking on the spot behind her earlobe.

‘Please Ron… need...inside.’ I know exactly what she needs and fucking hell I’m going to give it to her! I smirk at her as I slide my fingers through her folds, finding her opening.

‘I know exactly what you need, love but I'm going to ask you this one last time. This is going to hurt you a bit so are you sure you are ready for this?’ She grabs my face and kisses me. This kiss is different than our previous kisses of hunger and desperation; this kiss is of tenderness and love. She looks me right in the eyes and nods her head. Damn, I love this woman.

‘I need to get you ready for me so I don’t hurt you. After that, you are going to open your legs wide for me and I’m going to make love to you.’ I slowly slide one finger inside of her. ‘Make you come so hard that you won’t be able to walk steady tomorrow.’ She looks into my eyes and inhales deeply. She certainly seems to like my filthy mouth. I take my finger completely out of her before roughly thrusting it back in. Fuck, she is bucking her hips against my hand!

‘Oh my god... Ron...more!’ she whines. I add a second finger, causing more moans and panting from her. She bites my earlobe. I growl in response. 

‘Does that feel good, love?’ I whisper into her ear before sucking on her neck. Holy fuck she is clenched around my fingers and nodding her head profusely. 

I start moving my fingers in and out, curling upwards. She is groaning and shaking. Fuck! Knowing that I’m the only one to ever touch her like this is too fucking much. I pull my hand out of her knickers and rip them off her body, surprising her yet again. I look her in the eyes with pure hunger as I stand up and start removing my trousers, all while keeping eye contact. Blue on brown. Her whimpering only increases when I finally remove my trousers and my pants all at once. She opens her mouth and starts pressing her thighs together. Merlin, I can’t take how absolutely beautiful and delicious she looks. I've wanked to this image for years and my fantasy is nothing like what I see before me, with her hair spread out on the pillow, her hands fisted into the bed clothes, her tits laying on her chest and that thatch of hair between her legs that I'm gonna fuck.

‘Ron… so big… need you.’ she whimpers between breaths.

I crawl back on top of her and she shudders slightly. ‘I know you do; you’ve been so good, love. Open up for me.’ I whisper into her ear as I press my hand on her inner thigh. She obeys and I move between her legs. Bloody hell I can feel her wetness on the head of my cock, making me twitch. She closes her eyes as she feels this. I think she’s nervous, hell I am too.

‘It’s okay, love, I’m here. Open your eyes Hermione. I want to look into them when I slide into you for the first time,’ she opens them instantly. We are both breathing heavily. She wraps her legs around my hips and pulls my face to hers, kissing me with hunger. Then I look into her beautiful brown eyes. She gives me a nod. Bloody hell! I’m about to make love to Hermione Granger.

I push into her slowly and I meet her barrier. I know this will hurt her and I hate the idea of hurting her but I know how much she needs me. She kisses me, and I know she is saying yes by this action. I thrust my hips forward. She screams. I knew it would hurt her. As much as I want to stop, she would tell me to keep going. I thrust all the way inside her, taking her virginity as she takes mine. 

Being inside her is pure ecstacy. Feeling her hot, wet walls around me is enough to almost make me cum instantly. How the fuck have I not come already? I lock my hips against hers and try to stay as still as I can so she can adjust. 

Merlin, I hope I didn’t hurt her too much.

‘I’m so sorry ‘Mione, I love you. You okay?’ I whisper into her ear and kiss every tear away from her face.

‘Yes, it stings a little but in a good way, too. Start moving but please be gentle?’ I kiss her as I start moving my hips slowly, pushing back into her so our pelvises touch. I need to be as deep as I can inside her. She moans and I can’t help but move faster. ‘You feel so good, surrounding me like this. I can’t believe I am finally inside you. Waited so long for you. You. Are. Mine! I love you so much.’

‘Oh my god, yes! I’m yours Ron, only yours! I love you too. Feels so right! Oh fuck, you feel so good. Please...need...harder.’ 

Holy fucking shit I just made Hermione Granger swear! I follow her orders and start thrusting my hips faster until I’m pounding into her and lost control. I feel her walls start to clench around my cock as she screams out my name. Bloody hell she is coming. I made Hermione come! The feeling her clenching around my cock as she’s coming does it. I lock my pelvis against hers and come deep inside her as I yell out her name and a mumbling mix of swear words. I’m giving her everything. She’s mine, and I’m hers. We just made love and finally we are one.

With my head in her neck we slowly start to catch our breath. I wrap my arms under her bum and waist and flip us over so I don’t crush her fragile frame, all while keeping our pelvises locked. I need to stay inside her. I can’t lose her again. She lays her head on my chest and I pull the comforter over us. ‘Hermione that was… it was… fucking amazing. I love you so much. Making love to you for the first time was everything I’ve ever dreamed of.’

‘It was, Ron. I don’t regret us doing this tonight and I never will. I love you so much and I’m so happy we are finally together.’ She seems to go deep into thought here. 

‘Ok, spill it. You're thinking of something and you're dying to tell me what it is.’ 

‘I really liked that you took control. I know I’m always bossing you around and telling you what to do but sometimes? I need a break. I want you to take dominance in this side of our relationship,’ she says with a small blush on her face. 

My imagination races. Mental images of her in her Hogwarts uniform, tied up, and begging me to fuck her pop into my head. My cock stirs some at that randy thought and I know she can feel it because I’M STILL FUCKING INSIDE HER! I still can’t believe this. I wonder what ideas she has for us. I wonder if she’ll let me act out some of my other wanking fantasies.

‘Hermione?’ Exhaustion crashes on me like a herd of Hippogriffs. ‘I don’t want you to change just because we had sex and we’re now dating. I still think you’ll be the one to change our world with your bare hands.’ She looks up at me, blinking slowly. ‘Please don’t change on my account.’

‘I’m not,” she yawns and I shove a fist into my own mouth to not respond. ‘You are better at some things than I am and this,’ she waved her arm around the interior of the 4 poster bed, ‘this is where you are Outstanding. I trust you to take the lead here and subject me to what you want and what I need.’

The idea of this excites me and knowing that she trusts me like this makes it so much better. But I need to make sure we both know what this means. ‘You, you want me to be like this for you?’

‘Yes, I do. I trust you. I know you mean best for me. Always have and probably always will for me.’ She starts running her finger tip over my chest as she yawns.

‘I’m glad to do this for us, but what if you change your mind? I don’t wanna cross any lines or overpower you.’ 

‘We can discuss this later this week and figure up some rules, feel our way through this new part of our relationship. I trust you and I know if I tell you to stop, you would. And frankly,' she looked back up from running her fingernail over my chest to give me a serious look, 'I doubt you're going to tell anyone, much less Harry, what we do behind closed doors and if you did," she pinched my nip, earning a cracked voice squeak from me, 'You know I'd hex your bits off if that happened.'

We both giggle at her comment.

‘Okay, love. We will talk about it more soon. It makes me so happy that you trust me. I’ll gladly exert dominance in our intimate relationship, especially since that’s what you want and need, and if I’m being honest it’s what I want as well, but know that you’re still the one who will say yes and no.’ She pauses for a while before responding.

‘Mhm and you know it,’ she says in a muffled voice. Her comment makes me smile. Merlin I love her so much. 

I hear her start dozing off. ‘I love you, Hermione,’ I whisper to her before kissing the top of her head. She falls asleep in my arms, softly snoring immediately. Holding her like this feels so calming, so right. I’m still inside her and I know she is safe in my arms as I slowly start to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the first story I will be writing with a sexually Dominant Ron. I will be exploring this more in future stories of mine. Please subscribe! I know there is a lack in Romione D/s fanfiction and I am going to change this. Ron is protective and wants to take care of Hermione but he would never try to take control of her outside the bedroom. I see them as a domestically equal couple. I will NOT put up with any Ron bashing in the comments. I will be writing the fantasy that Ron mentions but It will be on its own so please subscribe!


	2. Time to feel the feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of lust with Hermione, Ron must now face the feelings he didn't want to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to headcanonsandmore for being an awesome beta for chapter 2. Thank you all so much for your kind words about chapter 1. I am so glad everyone likes it. Really!

Waking up with Hermione Granger in my arms is the most amazing feeling. Both of us being naked just adds to how incredible this is. I look down at my girlfriend, who is asleep on my chest, and kiss the top of her head. Wait, I feel something... Merlin, she’s adorably drooling on my chest in her sleep. My heart just exploded from how cute and precious she is. 

I just realized that I’m still inside her. Fuck, that is so hot. We were connected like this while sleeping. It is a little sticky though. I reach next to the bed for my wand and wordlessly cast a cleansing charm. I know I’ve got a stiffy but my randy thoughts seem to be at bay for now.

So she liked that I was dominant with her? Honestly I wasn’t even tryin to take control but I guess I just naturally did? I felt a need to take care of her and that kinda took over my actions. Bloody hell this is a lot to think about. But honestly when she told me I got excited. 

I know we shagged kinda quickly considering that we had only been together for a few hours. But…. I dunno…. it just sorta felt right. I mean, I’ve been in love with this woman for 3 fucking years, probably more but I just didn’t know. And she loves me too! Fuck, I was such an idiot. If I had just asked her properly to the Yule Ball, things mighta been so different. Fred and George really took the mickey on me for that one. 

Fuck.

Fred.

I guess now is when I have to face this. My brother is dead. Fred is dead. I saw him die. I saw Percy refuse to leave his body. Why doesn’t this feel real yet? And fucking hell I hate that me and Hermione had to get together on the same day that he was murdered. Am I a total nit for having sex with Hermione just hours after my brother died? Funny thing is; if Fred knew he’d probably give me a slap on the back for finally shagging her.

Mum would smack me if she knew about this. Mum. George. Seeing mum crying over Fred’s body was just heartbreaking. And fucking hell George. I’ve never seen him cry. It was almost like a robot cry because his head was not in there. Fred is dead. 

Fuck, Fred is dead! It’s hitting me now. I need to fucking hold it in, I can’t wake Hermione, she needs sleep. Fuck, how are we all supposed to get through this? Bloody hell, Mum will be crying non stop. I know dad is gonna be busy as fuck helping to put the ministry back together. 

George is gonna shut himself away. I mean, how the fuck will he get over losing his fucking twin? And the shop! Shit, what about the shop? I can’t picture George broken. What if he does something?.... No. Like hell I’ll let him do that.

I’m trying really hard to keep myself from crying. Fuck, Hermione is starting to stir. She needs sleep. I hold onto her tighter until I hear her softly snoring again. I‘m so glad she is safe. Fuck, I don’t know what I‘d be like if I lost her. She’s the only one that can help me get through this. I need her; and Harry. 

Bloody hell, Harry. I just know he’s blaming himself for everything, even though he killed fucking Voldemort and saved the entire Wizarding World. Everyone who died would tell him that he shouldn’t blame himself! Especially Lupin. Oh, fuck. Harry is Teddy’s Godfather. He’s going to blame himself for Teddy not having parents. I need to make sure I don’t let Harry break either. 

I need to take care of everyone. My family, Harry, fixing up Hogwarts, and especially the bushy-haired bookworm who is currently drooling on my chest. I need her. 

Fuck…. No…. everything is crashing down…. I can’t hold it in anymore. Merlin, I can’t stop shaking. Fuck! No…. now I’m starting to cry. Hermione’s waking up. She sits up and pulls me with her so I’m sitting against the head of the bed and she’s straddling my lap. She reaches for me and presses her forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. 

‘Its okay, Ron, we….’ she's trying to hold back a tear, ‘we will put everything back together, I…. I promise.’ She is crying now. 

Fuck I can’t watch her cry again, I’ve made her cry too many times. I turn my head away from her. She pulls my head back to her immediately. ‘I’m not going anywhere, d-do you understand me Ronald Weasley?’ she stops to try and hold back her tears. ‘I…. I’ll take care of you.... just …. just like you’ve taken care of me for the last seven years.’ She stops for a few moments and lets herself cry. ‘I love you and…. and I will for the rest of my life.’

Bloody hell! She basically told me she wants to be with me for the rest of her life! C’mon Ron, pull yourself together, you gotta respond. ‘I…. I love you too.’ I breathe in deep, ‘I will forever…. rest or our lives.’ 

I can’t say any more words now because I’m blubbering like an idiot. She nods her head and then kisses me. It’s not a desperate, “I need you now” kinda kiss like we had last night, but it's kinda like an “I love you, everything sucks right now but we are together and will be forever” kinda kiss. I can taste the salt from both of our tears. At this point we are both crying and holding each other like our lives depend on it.

We flip over so that we are both on our sides, facing each other, my head is pressed against her breasts and I’m holding onto her waist. She is holding my head and running her fingers through my hair. We cry for a while. 

‘I guess it’s time to face these feelings now.’ I say, while holding her for dear life.

‘Yes, Ron; it is. But we shouldn’t feel bad that we made love last night; that’s what we both needed,’ she continues to stroke my hair. ‘We weren’t avoiding what happened. We have been avoiding our feelings for eachother for too long. Too many feelings can cause you to burst. Our feelings burst last night so we made love and it was amazing and perfect. Now we are letting ourselves feel everything else.’ How does she manage to analyze things so perfectly?

‘Thank you, Hermione,’ I hold her tighter. ‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you too, Ron.’ She kisses the top of my head. ‘I’m here, and we will face everything together.’ 

She’s here. She’s mine, finally. I have no idea how I’m going to get through all of this. But right now, I know that I need her, Hermione Granger, the love of my life. The woman I made love to last night. 

Feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Everyone was hoping for me to write the fantasy Ron had mentioned. Well, not to worry my dears, I will be. Subscribe so you can be notified when I post it!!  
> Just wondering how you all feel about Ron's POV in first person?  
> Also wondering what all of you want to read?  
> I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH ANY RON BASHING IN THE COMMENTS!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first story I will be writing with a sexually Dominant Ron. I will be exploring this more in future stories of mine. Please subscribe! I know there is a lack in Romione D/s fanfiction and I am going to change this. Ron is protective and wants to take care of Hermione but he would never try to take control of her outside the bedroom. I see them as a domestically equal couple. I will NOT put up with any Ron bashing in the comments. I will be writing the fantasy that Ron mentions but It will be on its own so please subscribe!


End file.
